What happen in Nevada stays in Nevada
by Angelofmercy25
Summary: When Angela goes on her yearly vacation to see her boyfriend in the dessert in Nevada, little did she know that things will change in less than one day...
1. Chapter 1

What happened in Nevada stays in Nevada

Angela decided to take her annual vacation to the dessert to stay in touch with nature and keep the free spirit woman alive. She started to pack and getting herself ready for a relaxing vacation and reminding herself of how much fun she has with her friend and this vacation will be one she will not forget. When she got to the hotel she was staying there was a message from her friend saying that he was sorry he was not going to make this time he had plans and left her a gift basket. She felt kind of low because that her purpose of her going on vacation to have fun with him.

She got her camera and left to take pictures in the dessert. As she was taking pictures she started to think of Booth, how a man that was sweet and responsible can be alone or get heartbroken. She kept on taking pictures as she kept on thinking of Booth. Meanwhile Booth decided that he needed time off, be stress free but where he was thinking, somewhere far just for a couple of days, the he though I'll go where Angela in Nevada it will be fun.

So he bought a plane ticket and of to Nevada he went. He got to Nevada and went to the same hotel where Angela was at but they haven't seen each other. He got a room and went to unpack, while Angela was a store buying some things now that she was going to be alone. Booth decided to get something to drink so he looked out the window he saw a store and went over there. When he in the store Angela was paying for her things and saw him and said: "Booth? What are you doing here?", "Angela, hey I decided to take a couple of days here. I needed to take a break get away from the office. Are you enjoying yourself so far?", "Yes except that my friend had plans so it will be me solo. Do you want to join me?" he looked at her for moment and pause at her face: "Where to?", "Well tonight there this saloon that has real good music, we can go there and have some fun." "Sure why not I'm game. Meet in the lobby at 7:00 p.m.?" "Ok, seven it is. See you later." She kept on walking.

Booth looked at her as she walked away. Angela went upstairs and went to rest for a while. Booth went around just look at the town. The sun started to set and Angela was getting ready and was thinking how much she always liked Booth but Bones was her friend and didn't get in the way, Booth was on her list of man to conquer but he got away. She was taking a bath, as she was sitting there relaxing she was touching her skin with the bubbles and she closed her eyes and started to think of Booth and for one brief moment imaging him coming in and graving a sponge rubbing her back feeling her soft skin as she closed her eyes and let him explore her body with that sponge, suddenly she heard her phone ring and it was text from Booth saying: "See in 20 minutes, Booth." She rinsed herself and got out. She went in the suit case and graved a purple dress she had. It was loose of her body fell to her knee, sleeveless and black pumps with her hair curly and loose. She put on some makeup to match her dress and off she went. She was walking to the lobby and Booth saw her and looked surprise she looked amazing. She smiled at him as she walked towards him: "Hey, you look nice." "Angela you look beautiful." "Thank you. Should we get going?" "Sure, I was thinking do you want to have dinner and then we can hit the bar" "Yeah it sounds good, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, really appreciate it. I have been having problems with my laptop that's why is taking so long here is a teaser of the second chapter. Hope you like, keep on reviewing and give your honest opinion. **

**Chapter 2**

They got to the restaurant New Moon Café. Booth pulled out her chair, Angela smiled and said: "You are a gentleman and this place is very nice." "Well I try to be." He laughed. They started to remember good times at the Jeffersonian. Booth felt relax and hadn't have laughed that much in a long time. Booth looked at Angela: "I'm glad that I came here and I'm spending this tie with you." "That's good Booth I'm happy you are. You deserve to have so fun, work is good but from a relax moment doesn't kill no one." She looked with a desire in her eyes as her heart ponded hard, she felt like it was going to come out of her chest. After they had dinner they decided to go to the bar and sing some karaoke and have a couple of drinks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you very much for the reviews. Yes I am back had some problems with my laptop but now I'm alive. Hope you enjoy this chapter more will keep on coming. **

**Chapter 2: ****The Dinner**

They got to the restaurant New Moon Café. Booth pulled out her chair, Angela smiled and said: "You are a gentleman and this place is very nice." "Well I try to be." He laughed. They started to remember good times at the Jeffersonian. Booth felt relax and hadn't have laughed that much in a long time. Booth looked at Angela: "I'm glad that I came here and I'm spending this tie with you." "That's good Booth I'm happy you are. You deserve to have so fun, work is good but from a relax moment doesn't kill no one." She looked with a desire in her eyes as her heart ponded hard, she felt like it was going to come out of her chest. After they had dinner they decided to go to the bar and sing some karaoke and have a couple of drinks.

Music was on and Booth asked Angela to dance. As they were dancing Booth looked at Angela and said: "Why didn't your friend show up?" she said: "Because something came up. Honestly he didn't give me a clear explanation what was that thing but it doesn't matter." She smiled and looked away. Booth kept on dancing and graved her saying: "Well I'm glad that he did not show up." Angela though it would a good idea to go up and sing after all it was a karaoke bar, she got up on stage and started to sing. As she was singing Booth thought to himself why did I not looked at this woman before she is so free spirited and beautiful. She came down from the stage and hugged Booth: "That was so cool it felt like I was home. Are you okay it looks like you left there for one moment?" he said: "Yes I'm fine you have a beautiful voice. How about one more drink?" "Sure I'll go for that." They kept on drinking.

After having some more drinks, they went walking to the hotel. They were talking about each other. Angela suddenly came up with an idea: "How about tomorrow I take you to the dessert where I take my pictures, get my inspiration." Booth looked and smiled saying: "The dessert so we can get hot and sweaty. Sure why not you only go once to the dessert." Angela laughed and said: "Don't worry you will have fun, after wards there this nice waterfall, I'll take you there so you can cool down." They kept on walking. They got to the hotel and they looked at each other Angela caressed his face and said: "I had a good time." Booth could not help himself and kissed her intensely like if it was the last time he was going to kiss her and said: "So did I, let me walk you to your door." They got on the elevator. As they were in the elevator Booth put Angela against the wall, and slowly put his hands on her thigh putting his hand up her dress, Angela was aroused her body started to tingle. She was just imagining what was coming next and made her want him more. Suddenly the elevator stopped and the doors were opening as they separated each other, Angela was trying to put herself together and said: "This is my floor." he said "Okay let's go." As they walking to her door they were both quiet. Angela got to her door and they were standing there. As she was going to kiss him, his phone rang and when he looked at his screen it was Bones calling, Booth looked at Angela and she said: "Go ahead take the call I'll see you tomorrow." And went inside her room, Booth when ahead and took the call.

Next morning Angela was waiting down in the lobby and Booth came down five minutes after she got there. When he saw her he said: "Good morning. How was your night?" she said: "It was good. How about yours?" he said: "Thinking of you." She smiled as he said that. Angela said: "Let's go have some breakfast because it will be a long day."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Dessert Heat

They went to have breakfast. As they were having breakfast Booth looked at Angela and she would just smile until he said: "Angela, I'm sorry for last night I did not know she was going to call." She nod and said: "Booth its ok, I understand. Now let's focus on today and enjoy the moment we have here in Nevada. Now I must tell you I Iove the dessert and taking pictures of it, I mean it is very peaceful even though is hot I know. I don't know there something about it." He just looked at her and wondered why this woman was so unique, he was intrigue about her: "I see you love the open doors. Well lets have our breakfast and take lots of water so won't miss out in the Sun." and laughed. They had their breakfast and rented a jeep and went out to the dessert.

There was this little spot where there was a big rock and it had the view of the dessert so they stopped there and climbed on the rock and Booth sat while Angela was taking pictures. She decided to take a picture of Booth and he got a little camera shy. He got up and went towards her and said playing around: "Please no pictures." he was going to take the camera away from her, she stared to back away still taking pictures and he went after her she started to run as she was laughing hysterically. As Booth chased her he slipped and fell. Angela turned around still laughing she call to him Booth but he did not answer. Angela again called him out and Booth did not answer her, Angela now very worried ran towards Booth calling him out yet still no answer from Booth. When Angela got close to Booth she noticed his eyes were not opened, Angela kneed in front of Booth right at that moment Booth opened his eyes and graved Angela and said: "I got you now." Angela surprised told Booth she though he was hurt Booth in return said: "You feel for the oldest trick in the book." Angela was trying to get loose from Booth grip; he turned around and pined her towards the sand. As they were both laughing Angela touched Booth cheek and kissed him. She touch his chest softly as she unbuttoned his shirt, meanwhile his hand was rubbing her body exploring her curves.

She sat him down by this blanket that brought to sit down and she took his hands and put it on her chest as he gently passed his fingers on her shirt feeling her nipples, she took his shirt off and kissed his chest and he close his eyes. He took her shirt off leaving her topless and she unbuckled his pants as they got ready for that intense moment. The sun was more brighter that ever and as the heat was hitting on them they were getting sweaty but it didn't matter to them all that matter was that they wanted each other more than anything in that moment. That there desire was going to become a reality and there was no stopping them. She got up and took off her pants and her underwear leaving her completely naked as he followed her lead. Booth kissed her laying her on the blanket. As he was on top of her he would look at her and enjoy her body as she move the same rhythm as him, she would let a moan go as her body was completely sweaty. Booth was going deeper and deeper exploring her ecstasy, her desire of being with him. He felt like he was in another world in where time was perfect just for them, let a groan go he looked at her curves as he was also covered of sweat and the heat got stronger she did their passion. They both felt like they're about to explode she moan louder and louder as he went faster and faster until their reach the point of ecstasy.

As they laid there next to each other Booth took some water and poured some on her and on him to feel refreshed. Angela said: "That was amazing. Now I love the dessert even more." And smiled, he looked at her and said: "I'm glad I come to Nevada." He caressed her face and kissed her. They got ready and went to the hotel to take a shower; on their way to the hotel they were quiet just thinking about what just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The Heat goes on

When they got to the hotel Booth walked with Angela to her room and she looked at him and said: "You want to come in?" he looked at her and went in; when they close the door they started to kiss again. Booth graved Angela and carried her to the bathroom; she turned the shower on as they undressed. They got in the shower and Angela put Booth against the shower wall as the water fell on them Booth pulled on Angela's hair as he kissed her neck. She pulled him against her body even more as he grinding on her making her feel how harder and harder he was getting, she was in incontrollable ecstasy as he went in, she let him know what she wanted and as her body moved feeling it going deeper and deeper she moan louder. Booth yearned for more and he was getting out of control letting himself go by the moment. Their bodies were all wet, the water dripped all over the shower, Angela was holding herself from the handles as Booth was caressing her back and watching as the water went down her back.

As they reach their grand finale the intensity between them was very noticeable. As he went and graved her breast she reaches out and scratched his back and that made him more passionate, they both reached their ecstasy at the same time. After their unforgettable shower they were lying in bed holding each other, they didn't know what to say to each other. Angela smiled and said: "Wanna go out to the town, see more of Nevada?", "Sure lets go. I bet it has some beautiful places." He said; they got out the bed and Booth had to go to his room to get ready.


End file.
